Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An operating system (“OS”) may manage the address space of an application at the granularity of pages. In conventional systems, the OS may be configured to use a smaller page size (typically 4 KB) by default even when a corresponding hardware platform supports a larger page size. A smaller page size may be selected because a larger page size may increase fragmentation of the main memory. A smaller page size may be selected also because common OS routines, such as page initialization or page copying, may become too expensive with a large page size.